


Nightmare Mirror

by slurpitandsee



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: 1700s, Cats, Gore, Humbug Hair, Kinda, Lots and lots of cats, M/M, Sea Monsters, Vampire AU, Vampire!Alex, alex has... lots of cats, captain!nick, lowkey wanna make all chapter titles alliterate just for the adventure feel, never thought id use that tag on an am fic tbh, rushed writing, vampire!Josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slurpitandsee/pseuds/slurpitandsee
Summary: Captain Nicholas O'Malley winds up with exactly what he bargained for when his ship crashes in the midst of a scientific research voyage investigating the origins of a creature captured in Ireland. As the sole survivor of the wreck, he works to figure out exactly who and what pulled him from the wreckage.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siamesefightingfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siamesefightingfish/gifts), [doujinbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/gifts).



> hey every1 i kno im typing like a scene girl but im very tired and sorry if this is actually terrible bc it probably is but anyway i hope u guys enjoy 
> 
> also there really needs to be more omalex this. makes sad

_"Sir, there's no island here on the map. You've either horribly misguided us, or we've made a discovery."_

 

_"Never put misdirection and Captain Nicholas O'Malley in the same sentence, James. I could never fail my country or my crew. We'll go around it, we may have may have stumbled across Ireland."_

 

     Nick mulled over his final exchange with his shipmate and winced. The crash must have knocked him out, and judging by his surroundings, whatever had crashed the ship had barreled her onto her side, flooding the lower chambers. The captain looked up at the deck from the port railing where he had been flung. Aside from the shuffling in the prison, seemingly nothing had survived the wreck. Straight down the middle of the ship, a slimy trail outlined each half of the ship all the way down to where it was barely held together near Nick's feet.

     He scrambled to stand on the rail and inch his way up to the bow where a rope hung mercifully to assist in hauling himself up. He clutched onto the bottom of the rope, eager to pull himself away from the creature in the dungeon. He reached the bow and extended a trembling hand to grasp onto the wooden sculpture adorning the very tip for support. However, the dampness from the condensed fog proved to be too slick, and before he could react, his hand slipped from the structure. He quickly wrapped the rope around his leg and readjusted his grip, preventing a rather humiliating death. This time, he was careful to grasp onto the horn of the unicorn statue. 

     Nick managed to come to a sitting position on the bow, straddling the statue as if he were riding the very mythical creature it resembled. He looked down at his ship, which was now completely in half, the lower half submerged in its entirety. Beneath the water a stew of debris simmered in the whirlpool that had trapped his vessel, and he dared not to look it in the eye. _Would a good captain sink with his ship, or complete his mission with or without a proper vessel?_

     He turned his gaze to the overbearing cliff side, then down at the waters just below his boots, where something seemed to be reflected in the tide-pools at the foot of the bluffs. He could just make out an intricate pattern of cobblestone that could not be seen in the cliff itself through the fog. To be cautious, he lifted the rope and tied it around his waist, ensuring that any fall wouldn't be without a method of getting back up. Whatever was built into the cliffs, Nick was eager to investigate, even if the new discovery was hardly more than a way out of thinking about his lost crew. Then again, he'd rather remember his crew than the animal struggling in the ships dungeons, which was drowning or wounded with any luck.

     Behind him, a loud smack sounded from within the whirlpool, drawing his attention to the calamity. A large body reared itself above the turmoil and splashed back down. Something such as the creature he saw could only be described as the chef, carefully stirring its soup made from Nick's ship and crew with its unsightly mess of tongues. He'd heard tales of such giant beasts, but none had ever possessed a convincing merit. Strangely enough, he found the creature rather fascinating, because no one else had lived to speak of it. He pulled out his journal and a quill along with just enough ink and started sketching all he could see. He took one more look at its anatomy and began to hastily etch it onto the paper

     When he looked back up, rows and rows of teeth attached to the largest head of any living thing he'd ever seen were gnawing at the already-jagged cutoff in the boat, and two beady eyes locked with his own, sending a paralyzing shiver down his spine. He dropped the bottle of ink from where it was nestled in his elbow and watched it splatter onto the creature's nose, staining part of its cherry-red gums a tar black. As the jaws shook the remaining half of the ship and inched their way closer to Nick, it became too much, and he began to feel faint. Before it reached him, he closed his eyes and allowed a wave of fear to submerge him, pulling him far down and nowhere near the danger of consciousness. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyways . also, the title is stolen from Katzenjammer - Demon Kitty (go listen to it is gud)
> 
> this prob wont exceed 5 chapters and ill prob have chapter 2 up tomorrow night or maybe even later tonight if i cant sleep
> 
> anyway
> 
> hey kudos are really nice


End file.
